


In the Creek

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood, Gen, anyway here's this, i hc that they're best friends that just go around being lil gremlins n stuff around the monastery, sorry i deleted the other one i guess i was upset, they are baby, they're younger than ingame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Cyril and Flayn catch a frog.





	In the Creek

“It looks like you, Flayn,” Cyril remarked as the frog he was clutching in his hands wriggled and squeaked. Flayn puffed out her cheeks, a glittering arc of water flying off her bare foot as she kicked at the creek the two children crouched in. 

The monastery was only half a mile away, should either of them drown—that was what Seteth was worried about, anyway—and Shamir and Catherine had come along to chaperone for the archbishop’s advisor’s peace of mind. In reality, they were in the nearby forest, with Shamir questioning Catherine’s certainty that all the mushrooms they came across were absolutely edible.

“It does not!” the girl snapped, and Cyril giggled and adjusted his grip on the slippery frog so he held it behind its front legs.

“It does! It’s green and bitey, just like you!”

Flayn stamped her foot indignantly, splashing Cyril with cold water. The boy yelped, his arms jerking to his soaked face. The frog leapt out of his grasp and landed in the smooth current, and in a blur of muddy green over colorful pebbles, it disappeared.

“Aw, Flayn, you scared it away,” Cyril huffed, wiping the water droplets off his face and frowning. Flayn stuck out her tongue, folding her arms over her black and gold dress.

“Good! You were so mean to it, grabbing it like that.”

“You told me to grab it!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did _too!_”

Flayn bent down and swept her hands across the surface of the babbling creek, sending torrents of freezing water at Cyril in a fit of anger. The young boy growled, his dark hair slicked to his scalp and his tan tunic drenched down to his skin, and he splashed back in retaliation. Flayn squealed and splashed back at _him_, and Cyril splashed back at _her_, and they splashed back and forth until they were both soaked to the bone and laughing, their quarrel long forgotten.

A rustle in the nearby bushes made them turn around, and Shamir appeared with a twig caught in her dark violet hair. She gasped in shock at the sight of the two drowned rats shivering in the creek, pushing through clumps of cattails to reach them.

“What in the world happened here?” the archer hissed, and Cyril yelped when Shamir plucked him out of the water and dropped him on the bank. “Come here, Flayn. Your brother is going to kill me.”

Flayn waded through the water, which lapped at her scratched knees, and she glimpsed Catherine’s dirty blonde hair emerging from behind a far away tree as Shamir helped her out onto the slippery rocks lining the creek.

“You guys are all wet!” Catherine mused, and Cyril shook his head vigorously like a dog, and drops of water were scattered about on the three ladies in his presence.

“We found a frog,” he exclaimed, after he’d transferred all the water on his body onto Shamir, Catherine, and Flayn. “I told Flayn it was just like—I mean—I told Flayn it looked just like her, because it was green and bitey.”

“That’s not nice, Cyril,” Shamir scolded, and a twinge of guilt crossed Cyril’s blood orange eyes. “Apologize.”

He glanced at Flayn, who frowned pointedly at him, and then the boy even had the audacity to say, “No.”

Shamir opened her mouth, and Cyril blurted out, “Sorry Flayn! I didn’t mean it!”

“It’s okay,” Flayn answered with a poised upward tip of her head. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.”

Cyril scoffed, and Catherine laughed and patted Flayn’s drenched head. 

“How ladylike. Come on, kids, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in the drop in quality in what i've been writing..no motivation..please feel free to request things in the comments of this! i could use em!


End file.
